Chuu ! Mr Police, Daisuki desu!
by Yumi Yoshikuni
Summary: Polisi berambut biru dengan tubuhnya yang berotot ditambah kulitnya yang eksotis membuat 2 bocah 10 tahun memperebutkannya! "Chuu! Mr. Police, Daisuki desu!" Siapa yang akan dipilih oleh Aomine ya? :D
1. Our Story Started From

**_"Chuu~ ! Mr. Police, Daisuki desu!"_**

_Aomine x Kagami__Aomine x Kise_

**_Disclaimer_** : **_Kuroko no Basuke_** (黒子のバスケ), Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Genre : Romance, BL, Dan tentukan sendiri genre lainnya :D | Author malas | *Tabok Author*

**Warning!** Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **BL**, jadi buat yang ngga suka **BL** (_Boys Love_) Kick out aja deh!

* * *

"Kise-Kun! Kagami-Kun! Ayo kita pulang." Kuroko memanggil kedua anak berumur 10 tahun yang tengah asik bermain basket.

"Kurasa kita harus pulang, Kagamicchi.." anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu menghentikan dribblenya.

"Berhenti memangilku seperti itu! Ah~ tapi kurasa kau benar, Kise. Sebelum Kuroko Onii-chan memarahi kita." Anak laki-laki berambut Merah akhirnya mengikuti temannya menuju Kuroko Onii-chan.

Mereka bertiga jalan bersamaan. kuroko menggandeng kedua anak kecil yang dititipkan padanya. Kagami dan Kise bercerita pada Kuroko tentang permainan mereka tadi. Kuroko sangat senang bisa mengurus kedua anak itu. Yah, walau belakangan ini dia sibuk dengan tugas Kuliahnya. Tiba-tiba..

"Yo, Tetsu!" Seorang polisi menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Ah, Aomine-kun. _Konbanwa_." Kuroko berhenti lalu membungkuk pada Aomine.

"_Konbanwa." _Aomine tersenyum pada Kuroko juga pada Kise dan Kagami.

"_Konbanwa_, Aomine Onii-chan!" Kise langsung berlari ke arah Aomine dan merangkul tangannya.

"Kuroko Onii-chan! Ayo kita pulang!" Kagami menarik tangan Kuroko.

Ia tampak sangat Kesal. Kuroko, Aomine dan Kise tidak mengerti kenapa Kagami menjadi seperti itu.

"Hei, Kagami. Kau kenapa?" Aomine membungkuk lalu mengelus kepala Kagami.

"Hentikan! Aku bukan anak kecil!" Kagami menampar tangan Aomine.

Aomine bertahan pada posisinya, ia tak mengerti kenapa Kagami yang biasanya manja padanya kini berubah. Saat Aomine menatap wajah Kagami, Kagami hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Aomine. Seolah ia sangat marah padanya.

"Kagamicchi, Kau kenapa?" Kise menggenggam kedua tangan Kagami.

Melihat wajah innocent Kise, Kagami hanya diam. Ia melirik ke arah Aomine lalu memandang Kise tajam.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, Kisecchi. Kuroko Onii-chan, Kami akan pulang sendiri. Sayonara.." Kagami menarik tangan Kise perlahan.

Aomine dan Kuroko hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arah Kagami dan Kise. Mereka masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Sesaat Aomine mengingat wajah kesal Kagami tadi.

"Ternyata aku masih belum bisa mengerti dirinya.." Guman Aomine pelan.

"Eh? Kau barusan bicara apa, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko yang sedari tadi bingung masih saja bingung belum lagi ucapan Aomine barusan membuatnya bertambah bingung.

"Hmm, tak apa. Aku hanya bicara sendiri. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali bertugas. _Sayonara, Tetsu_.." Aomine berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko.

* * *

"Kagamicchi, kau kenapa?" Kise bertanya pada Kagami saat mereka berdua sudah jauh dari Aomine dan Kuroko.

"Aku tak apa. Nah, Kita sudah sampai. Masuklah ke dalam rumah. Aku akan pulang dulu." Kagami mengacak-acak rambut Kise sambil tersenyum.

lalu ia berjalan menuju rumah di sebelah rumah Kise. Kise hanya bengong menatap sosok Kagami yang berbeda dari biasanya.

* * *

"_Tadaima.._" kagami membuka pintu rumahnya.

Rumah Kagami sangat besar dan luas. Namun tempat itu sangat gelap dan terasa dingin. Kagami menekan tombol lampu. Ia sadar berapa kalipun ia mengatakan _Aku pulang_ tak akan ada yang menjawab karna ia tinggal sendirian. Kagami berjalan menuju dapur, lalu ia melihat persediaan bahan makanan yang ia punya. Karena Kagami tinggal sendirian dia sangat pandai dalam hal memasak.

"Hah? Sepertinya aku harus belanja.." Ia menghela nafas melihat isi lemari esnya kosong.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandinya, tak lupa ia menyiapkan air panas untuknya mandi. Ia melepaskan helai demi helai pakaiannya. Ia merasa sangat lelah setelah bermain dengan Kise. Saat ia berendam tiba-tiba _handphonen_-nya berdering.

"_Mosi-mosi_?" Kagami sama sekali tak melihat siapa nama orang yang menelponnya.

"Oi Kagami, Apa kau dirumah?" terdengar suara yang sangat tidak asing lagi bagi Kagami, suara Aomine!

"Ke.. kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?!" wajah Kagami muali memerah.

"Karena aku akan kerumahmu..." Aomine terdiam sejenak "..sekarang"

Mendengar Aomine berkata ia akan datang ke rumahnya sekarang membuat Kagami terkejut dan hampir saja ia tenggelam bersama handphone-nya.

"Hah? Kau bercanda? Aku sedang tidak dirumah!" bohong Kagami.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu didalam rumahmu." Kagami dapat mendengar suara gemerincing kunci, yang ia yakin itu adalah duplikat kunci rumahnya.

"Hei! Tidak kah Ka..." belum sempat Kagami selesai bicara Aomine sudah menutup teleponnya.

"_Baka.._" wajah Kagami berubah merah, lalu ia menenggelamkan setengah kepalanya.

* * *

Terdengar seseorang membuka pintu rumah Kagami, benar saja itu adalah Aomine. Ia membawa dua kantung bahan makanan. Ia membawanya karena ia ingin Kagami memasakan sesuatu untuknya. Aomine masih menggunakan seragam Polisinya. Dia langsung duduk di sofa.

"Ah~ melelahkan.." Aomine menarik dasinya.

"Tumben ia tidak mematikan lampunya." Aomine sedikit terkejut mendapati rumah Kagami terang.

Biasanya lampu rumah Kagami akan dinyalakan saat Kagami ada dirumah saja.

"Sebaiknya ini aku taruh kulkas saja." Aomine berdiri lalu berjalan menuju dapur Kagami.

ia menaruh semua bahan makanan yang tadi dibelinya di supermarket. Ia menata semua bahan makanan dengan sangat rapi. Lalu ia berjalan menuju Kamar mandi.

"Kurasa aku akan mandi sambil menunggu Kagami datang.." Aomine mulai melepas dasinya dan pakaiannya.

Kini Aomine hanya menggunakan selembar handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Ia merasa sangat lelah, tentu saja tugas polisi tidaklah ringan. Saat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, Ia terkejut mendapati Kagami masih berendam dalam bak mandinya. Saat Aomine menatap Kagami, wajah Kagami langsung berubah menjadi sangat merah.

"Ka.. kagami?" Aomine mendekat.

"A.. aoo.. aomine Onii-chan.." Kagami tergagap, karna ini pertama kalinya ia melihat tubuh atletis Aomine.

Aomine hanya menggeleng pelan, Jantungnya berdebar kencang melihat Kagami dengan wajah memerah tengah berendam. Aomine berusaha menghiraukan Kagami, ia berjalan menuju keran air lalu ia membasahi tubuhnya. Setelah seluruh tubuhnya basah, ia mengibaskan rambutnya.

Melihat hal itu membuat Kagami semakin ternganga. Butiran air menetes dari rambut Aomine dan sebagian besar air tersebut mengalir melewati otot-otot Aomine. Sejenak Aomine melirik Kagami. Ia mendapati kedua bola mata Kagami tampak berbinar-binar, seakan Kagami bisa memangsanya kapan saja. Aomine berusaha tenang, Ia berdiri lalu ia masuk kedalam bak mandi Kagami.

Hening.. itulah yang terjadi. Kini Kagami hanya menunduk tak berani menatap Aomine. Melihat sikap Kagami, Aomine semakin penasaran padanya.

"Hoi, Kagami." Aomine mendekat pada Kagami.

Kagami terkejut. Ia berusaha menjauh dari Aomine, ia bergerak menuju pojok bak mandi. Ia sudah tak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"Aomine meletakkan kedua tangannya disamping kanan-kiri Kagami agar ia tak bisa kabur lagi darinya.

"Le..lepaskan Aku!" Wajah Kagami memerah.

"Kenapa Aku harus melakukannya?" Aomine menatap Kagami tepat dimatanya.

"Karena.. Karena.." Kagami kebingungan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aomine

"Kenapa? Kau tak menatapku, _Bakagami.._" Aomine memegangi dagu Kagami agar ia bisa menatapnya.

"Hen.. hen.. hentikan.." Wajah Kagami memerah, Kedua matanya mulai berair.

Wajah Kagami yang seperti itu membuat Aomine berhenti lalu mundur. Aomine berdiri lalu mengambil handuknya. Lalu keluar dari kamar mandi meninggalkan Kagami sendirian.

"_Gees! Apa yang telah kulakukan?_" tanya Aomine dalam hati.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi ia segera menggunakan kaos dan celana yang ada keranjang cucian Kagami. Minggu lalu ia meninggalkan pakaiannya dirumah Kagami. Tak berapa lama setelah ia berpakaian, Kagami keluar dari kamar mandi. Kagami pun sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"_Gommen nee.._ Aku bukannya menghindarimu atau apa, tapi..." Kagami menunduk, wajahnya masih semerah tadi.

Aomine dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari Kagami.

"Ah, lupakan. Hari ini kau ingin makan apa? Aku kan memasakkannya untukmu, _Aomine Onii-chan_.." Kagami mulai menatap Aomine.

"Apa saja. Asal kau yang memasak, Aku pasti akan memakannya.." Aomine tersenyum, Kagamipun hanya mengangguk.

" Tapi aku harus ke supermarket dulu membeli bahan makanan.." Kagami menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku sudah beli bahan makanan kok. Aku sudah menaruhnya di kulkasmu." Aomine menunjuk kearah kulkas Kagami.

"Baiklah, Aku akan memasak. Tunggulah.." Kagami tersenyum senang.

Ia senang karena ia masih bisa bersama Aomine, ia sangat senang menghabiskan waktu bersama Aomine. Tentu saja karena Kagami sangat mencintai polisi bernama _Aomine Daiki_ itu.

* * *

Setelah Kagami selesai memasak, ia dan Aomine menikmati makan malam mereka. Setelah mereka makan mereka bermain kartu di kamar Kagami, tanpa mereka sadari waktu berlalu dengan cepat.

"Huuaahhooomm..." Kagami dan Aomine menguap bersamaan.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang Kagami. Aku akan pulang sekarang."Aomine mengelus perlahan kepala Kagami.

"Eh? Kau akan pulang?" Kagami menahan tangan Aomine, Aomine hanya mengangguk.

"Jangan! jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian lagi! Aku tak mau kau meninggalkanku, _Aomine Nii-chan!_" Kagami memeluk erat tangan Aomine.

"Aku akan kembali lagi besok. Tenang saja." Aomine tersenyum pada Kagami.

"Kau janji? Kau janji Kau tak akan meninggalkanku?" Kagami melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Ya, Aku janji, _Bakagami.._" Aomine tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Kagami.

"Ba.. baiklah.. Kalau begitu.." wajah Kagami memerah, ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi rona merah diwajahnya.

Kagami merasa sangat senang.

* * *

"Baiklah Aku pulang dulu.." Aomine sudah mengenakan seragamnya lagi.

Saat Aomine sudah keluar dari rumah Kagami, Kagami menarik tangannya.

"_Aomine Nii-chan_.." wajah Kagami memerah.

Kagami langsung menarik dasi Aomine lalu ia mengecup bibir Aomine.

"_Chuuu~_" ciuman singkat Kagami berhasil membuat Aomine membatu.

"_Oyasumi, Aomine Nii-chan_!" Kagami tersenyum senang lalu kembali masuk rumahnya.

Aomine masih membatu. Ia menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Si Harimau kecil tadi.

"_Gees! Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka!"_ Aomine duduk didepan pintu rumah Kagami sambil menatap langit malam.

* * *

Lampu kamar Kise masih tampak menyala dan jendelanya juga masih terbuka.

**BRAAAK!**

Kise membuang semua buku dimejanya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu memukul Meja belajarnya.

"Kise! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau baik-baik saja?!" Ibu Kise berteriak dari lantai bawah.

"Tak ada bu! Aku baik-baik saja!" Teriak Kise.

"Bahkan aku sangat baik-baik saja.." Gumannya sambil menatap fotonya dengan Kagami yang ia taruh dicermin.

"_Sepertinya Kau menantangku, Kagami!_" pikir Kise.

"_Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku akan merebutnya darimu apapun yang terjadi!_" ia menatap tajam bayangan dirinya dicermin.

* * *

**_To be Continue.._**

* * *

Huft, (-_-)

Ngga nyangka bisa bikin cerita kaya gini..

Jangan lupa _review_ yaaaaa... :D


	2. Kise's Revenge

Ok, Karna di Chapter sebelunya ada yang tanya gini :

- kenapa mereka (Kagami & Kise) masih berwujud anak kecil berumur 10 tahun? Dan mengapa Aomine-nya sudah dewasa? Apa sebaiknya tidak dijelaskan saja agar reader lebih paham jalan cerita disini? Atau memang ini fanfic bergenre Adult x Shota?

Dan berikut adalah jawaban dari Yumi-chan *Gampar Author*

Jadi gini,

Kenapa Kagami & Kise masih umur 10 tahun dan kenapa Aomine udah dewasa itu semua karna Yumi sendiri juga ngga tau | Hahaha.. LOL | *Gampar Author lagi* | Maaf,Oke sekarang kita serius.. (_ _*) |

Kagami dan Kise sengaja Author bikin masih umur 10 tahun (Sebelumnya malah mau Author buat masih umur 7 tahun) untuk alasan khususnya karna Author **_suka_** versi anak-anaknya Kagamicchi sama Kisecchi.. :3

Untuk Aominenya Author buat sebagai sosok seorang polisi yang gagah dan dewasa karena menurut beberapa sumber yang Yumi dapet di Internet pekerjaan yang **mungkin** bagi Aomine adalah _Seorang Polisi_. Jadi itulah mengapa Yumi buat Aomine sebagai Polisi. Untuk Kuroko sebagai anak Kuliahan yang suka pada anak-anak (Suka **bukan** dalam artian _ada perasaan khusus_).

Dan mungkin _genre_-nya mungkin memang _Adult x Shota_ :D

Oke mungkin itu sedikit informasi aja, jadi cukup sekian dulu penjelasannya..

_Selamat membaca chapter berikutnya yaaaa..._ ~ :3

* * *

**_"Chuu~ ! Mr. Police, Daisuki desu!"_**

_Aomine x Kagami__Aomine x Kise_

**_Disclaimer_** : **_Kuroko no Basuke_** (黒子のバスケ), Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Genre : Romance, BL, Dan tentukan sendiri genre lainnya :D | Author malas | *Tabok Author*

**Warning!** Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **BL**, jadi buat yang ngga suka **BL** (_Boys Love_) Kick out aja deh!

* * *

Kagami sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Saat ia akan membuka pintu,

**BRUUUAAK!**

Aomine terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur.

"A.. Aomine Nii-chan?" Kagami terkejut mendapati Aomine berada didepan pintunya dan dia masih menggunakan seragam yang sama.

"Aaauu.." Aomine berusaha bangun, ia menyentuh kepalanya yang terbentur lantai rumah Kagami.

"Ke.. kenapa kau masih ada disini? Apa kau tak pulang?" Kagami membantu Aomine berdiri.

"Eh? Maaf, semalam aku ketiduran disini.. Kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang.." Aomine berusaha untuk berjalan namun sempoyongan.

"Ah!" Kagami menahan tubuh Aomine, Aomine hampir saja terjatuh.

"Lihatlah kau tak kuat untuk berdiri! Gees! Apa yang kau lakukan semalamanan didepan rumahku!" Kagami ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas.

"Aku tak apa.." Aomine berusaha untuk tersenyum, ia tak ingin membuat Kagami khawatir padanya.

Kagami menempelkan dahinya di dahi Aomine.

"Baik-baik saja apanya! Kau panas sekali! Kau demam!" Kagami kini tampak sangat khawatir.

"Baiklah masuk kealam, Aku akan merawatmu!" Kagami menarik tangan Aomine, namun Aomine menolak.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, _bodoh!_" Aomine memukul kepala Kagami.

"Kau sendiri sedang demam, kan! Makanya.." Belum selesai Kagami berbicara seseorang menghampiri mereka.

"Kagamicchi! Aominecchii!" Terdengar suara Kise dari depan gerbang rumah Kagami.

Kise sedang bersama Kuroko. Kise melambaikan tangannya pada Kagami dan Aomine. Kuroko dan Kise mendekati Kagami dan Aomine.

"Kagami-kun.. Aomine-kun.. Apa yang terjadi?" Kuroko mendekati Aomine.

"Kuroko Nii-chan, Aomine Nii-chan dia... dia demam.." Kagami tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah khawatirnya.

"Ah Kebetulan Tetsu, maukah kau mengantarku pulang.." Aomine merangkul pundak Kuroko.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kise-kun dan Kagami-kun?" Kuroko sebenarnya ingin mengantar Aomine tapi ia tak tega meninggalkan Kagami dan Kise.

"Kami bisa berangkat sendiri kok, Onii-chan.." Kise merangkul lengan Kagami lalu menariknya.

Sebenarnya Kagami enggan, tapi Kise memaksanya untuk berangkat bersamanya.

* * *

Kuroko membopong Aomine menuju rumahnya. Aomine tampak pucat pokoknya tampak sangat tidak sehat.

"Aomine-kun.. Kenapa kau bisa tidur didepan rumah Kagami?" Kuroko melirik Aomine.

"Ah, itu. Sebenarnya aku mau pulang tapi aku banyak pikiran dan tertidur disana." Aomine menunduk.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa soal Kagami?" Aomine terkejut saat mendengarnama Kagami disebut.

"Kurasa tak ada salahnya aku memberi tahumu, Tetsu." Aomine menceritakan semua apa yang terjadi kemarin malam pada Kuroko.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kuroko hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Dia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun ia tak mau memberi tahu Aomine tentang apa yang ia tahu. Karena ia tak ingin merusak hubungan antara Kise, Kagami dan Aomine.

"_Gommen nee, Aomine-kun. Aku tak ingin merusak hubungan kalian bertiga. Walau sebenarnya kau harus tau..."_ Pikir Kuroko.

Ia tahu kalau Kagami dan Kise sama-sama menyukai Aomine, karena mereka berdua sering bercerita padanya saat salah satu dari mereka hanya berdua saja dengannya.

* * *

Matahari kini terasa semakin terik, pagi telah berganti siang. Kagami hanya menatap kosong ke luar jendela sambil terus memikirkan kondisi Aomine.

"Hei, _Kagamicchi!_" Kise merangkul Kagami dari belakang.

"Ah! Kise! kau mengejutkanku!" Kagami menjitak kepala Kise.

Kagami sedari tadi memikirkan Aomine yang tampak kurang sehat. Ia sangat khawatir padanya. Melihat wajah khawatir Kagami, Kise menjadi sangat kesal.

"_Hmmm... Aku rasa kau butuh sedikit pelajaran.._" pikir Kise lalu ia tersenyum licik.

"_Kagamicchi_, kemarin malam aku lihat looo?" Kise mengeratkan pelukannya.

"A.. Apa.. yang kau.. lihat?" Kagami membalikkan badannya

"Semalam_... kau mencium Aomine Onii-chan kan_?" Kise kembali merangkul Kagami lalu berbisik pelan ditelinga Kagami.

Kagami membatu, kedua bola matanya terbelalak, wajahnya tampak semakin memerah bahkan telingannyapun tampak semerah tomat matang. Tubuh Kagami bergetar, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"aa.. a..a.." bibir Kagami membuka-tutup seakan ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Harusnya_ kau tak melakukan itu, Bakagami..._" Kise tersenyum licik setelah ia kembali berbisik ditelinga Kagami.

"Karena ..." Kise mulai membisikkan sesuatu pada Kagami.

Kagami tampak lebih _shock_ daripada sebelumnya. Selama Kise berbisik ditelinganya, kedua bola mata Kagami mulai berair. Hingga akhirnya ia tak tahan lagi mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kise. Kagami mendorong Kise sampai ia terjatuh, setelah itu ia berdiri sambil menatap Kise.

"Itu semua... ti.. tidak mungkin.." Suara Kagami terdengar sangat lirih.

Tiba-tiba, air mata Kagami mengalir begitu saja. Semua anak dalam kelas mereka menatap mereka heran, beberapa dari mereka bahkan berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Setelah menatap Kise cukup lama Kagami membawa tasnya dan ia berlari keluar dari kelas.

**BRUUUUK!** buku-buku berhamburan. Kagami menabrak seorang guru yang akan mengajar dikelasnya.

"KAGAMI!" Guru berambut pirang bernama _Alexandra Gracia_ memanggil Kagami.

Namun, Kagami tak menghiraukannya dan ia langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Gees.. Apa sih yang dia pikirkan!" Alex membereskan buku-bukunya.

"_Daijoubu desu, Sensei_?" Kise mendekati Alex dan membantunya membereskan barangnya yang berserakan.

"Hah,, _Daijoubu_. Say, Kise. Kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Kagami?" sekilas Alex melirik Kise.

"_Who know_.." Kise hanya hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum puas.

* * *

Angin berhembus perlahan, ikan-ikan disungai berlompatan seakan ikut menikmati sejuknya hembusan angin saat itu. Jalanan belum begitu ramai. Ya, tempat ini sangatlah cocok bagi Kagami untuk menangis.

"_Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.._ Kise.. kau pasti bohong.." Kagami memeluk lututnya.

Ia mengangis ditepi sungai. Ia tak peduli dengan apa yang ada disekitarnya. Semua yang ia rasakan hanyalah perasaan sedih dan sakit.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Kuroko baru saja pulang dari rumah Aomine. Ia mengeluarkan handphone untuk menghubungi Midorima agar memintakan izin pada dosennya.

"Aku harap Midorima membaca pesanku ini.." Kuroko mengetik dengan sangat cepat.

"_Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.._ " Kuroko mendengar suara tangisan dari arah tepi sungai.

Kuroko menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ia terkejut mendapati sosok yang mungkin dikenalnya.

"Ka.. Kagami?" Kuroko tak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kuroko memutuskan untuk menghampiri sosok bocah berambut merah ditepi sungai itu.

"Kagami?" Kuroko menyentuh pundak Kagami.

"_Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.._ Ku.. Kuroko Onii.. chan.." Kagami menoleh,

Kedua mata kagami tampak sebam, air mata masih saja mengalir dari kedua bola mata Kagami. Sontak Kuroko memeluk Kagami. Kuroko sangat benci melihat anak kecil menangis.

"Kau kenapa, Kagami?" Kagami tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya membalas pelukan Kuroko.

"_Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.._ _Kuroko Onii-chan_..." Kagami memanggil nama Kuroko, tangisan Kagami semakin kencang.

"_Apa yang terjadi?"_ pikir Kuroko.

Bahkan Kuroko belum pernah melihat Kagami menangis seperti ini. Saat Kagami jatuh hingga ia terlukapun, Kagami belum pernah menagis dihadapannya. Kuroko terdiam, dia diam dan membiarkan Kagami menangis dalam pelukkannya.

* * *

_**To be Continue..**_

* * *

Hah.. Yumi pikir ini bakalan selesai di Chapter 2..

Ternyata sampe sini ide Yumi mendadak **HILANG**! Dx

|Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!| *Gampar Author*

Oke, oke..

Pastinya pada penasaran kan sama

_"Apa sih yang dibisikan Kise pada Kagami sampai Kagami nangis kaya gitu?" _

|Sama Yumi juga Penasaran! xD | *Timpuk Bola Basket*

Intinya Yumi mau bilang

|Jangan Lupa **_Review _**yaaa! dan Yumi usahain bakalan Yumi terusin kog..|

_**Arigatou Gozaimas!**_


	3. We All Broken

Okay, disini Yumi mau kasih Quis buat Reader tercinta..

Cuma satu pertanyaan kog.. :3

"_Menurut kalian, Aomine akan memilih Kagami atau Kise atau keduanya atau bahkan tidak sama sekali?"_

Nah, buat yang jawabannya bener bakalan Yumi kasih hadiah niii…

Hadiahnya Fanfic _**KHUSUS**_! Khusus Yumi buatin buat yang menang dan…

Kalian bisa milih _pairing_kesukaan kalian dan sifat _character_ kesukaan kalian!

"_Yey!" *_Gampar Author*

* * *

_**"Chuu~ ! Mr. Police, Daisuki desu!"**_

_Aomine x Kagami__Aomine__ x Kise_

_**Disclaimer**_ : _**Kuroko no Basuke**_ (黒子のバスケ), Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Genre : Romance, BL, Dan tentukan sendiri genre lainnya :D | Author malas | *Tabok Author*

**Warning!** Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **BL**, jadi buat yang ngga suka **BL** (_Boys Love_) Kick out aja deh!

* * *

Angin sore berhembus semakin kencang. Burung-burung mulai terbang ke sarang mereka masing-masing. Sinar mentari sore terpantul dengan indahnya dialiran sungai.

"_Arigatou, Kuroko Onii-chan.._" Kagami menyeka kedua matanya yang basah karna air mata.

"_Kagami... Daijoubu desu ka?_" Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan tatapan tak tega.

"_Hmm, Daijoubu.._" Kagami tersenyum.

Senyuman Kagami membuat hati setiap orang yang melihatnya menjadi sedih. Kedua matanya juga sebam karna ia menangis sedari tadi. Walau wajah itu tersenyum, tetap saja ia tampak kesakitan dalam hatinya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak apa, _Kagami-kun_?" Kuroko membelai kepala Kagami.

Kagami hanya menunduk dan terdiam cukup lama. Ia merasa bahwa belum saatnya ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi. Bahkan ia tak mau menceritakannya karna ia tak mau Kuroko Onii-chan membenci Kise. Namun, ia juga tak tau bagaimana ia aharus bersikap didepan Kise dan Aomine. Dibenaknya kini dipenuhi oleh bisikan-bisikan halus Kise tadi siang.

"Mi.. Kagami?" Kuroko mengguncang pelan bahu Kagami.

"_Ah, Nee_?" Kagami tersadar dari lamunannya.

"kenapa kau menangis?" Kuroko bertanya dengan wajah serius.

Kagami tak menjawab. Mereka berdua terdiam. Hanya hembusan angin yang seolah menyela permbicaraan mereka berdua.

"Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Aomine?" Kuroko sedikit memberi tekanan pada akhir kalimatnya.

Kagami sangat terkejut. Entah kenapa air matanya seolah akan mengalir lagi. Ia tak tahan jika harus mendengar kata Aomine. Jika ia mendengar nama itu disebut ia akan mengingat semua omongan Kise, semua hal yang dikatakan Kise padanya...

Melihat ekspresi Kagami, Kuroko tau kalau semua yang terjadi berhubungan dengan Aomine. Kurokopun berbalik lalu berjalan menuju arah rumah Aomine.

"Eh? _Kuroko Onii-chan_? Kau mau kemana?" Kagami mengejar Kuroko.

"Tentu saja ke rumah_ Si Bodoh Ahomine_! Kau pikir mau kemana lagi!" Kuroko kehilangan kendalinya.

Seakan Aomine telah berbuat jahat pada adiknya.

"Ta.. tapi..." Kagami menahan tangan Kuroko.

Apa daya,tenaga Kuroko lebih besar dari pada Kagami yang masih berumur 10 tahun. Mereka berduapun berjalan menuju rumah Ahomine *Gampar Author* | Aomine.. Maksudnya...|

* * *

"Aomine Onii-chan, Aku sudah membersihkan rumahmu. Lalu, apa kau lapar?" Kise mendekatkan wajahnya pada Aomine yang sedang tertidur.

"Hmm? nanti saja.." Aomine kembali tidur.

Aomine tampak sangat tak berdaya. Kaos putih tipis yang sedikit basah karna keringatnya, membuat otot-otot atletis Aomine terlihat jelas. Tangan kekar Aomine menutupi keduamatanya. Dengan mulutnya yang sedikit ternganga. Kise yang tadinya hanya duduk disebelah Aomine kini ia duduk diatas perut Aomine. Kedua mata Kise tampak berbinar-binar, air liurnya sudah sampai diujung bibirnya seakan akan menetes dengan sendirinya..

Kise mengangkat tangan Aomine, jadi ia bisa melihat jelas wajah Aomine.

"_Aomine onii-chan.._" ia berbisik pelan ditelinga Aomine.

Kedua tangan Kise memegangi pipi-pipi Aomine. Aomine hanya membuka-tutup kelopak matanya perlahan, hal tersebut malah membuat Kise semakin tidak tahan melihat Aomine.

"_Aomine.. Onii-chan.."_ Perlahan tapi pasti, Kise meluncurkan sebuah ciuman tepat di bibir Aomine.

Ia melumat perlahan bibir Aomine. Aomine masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, ia mengeluarkan desahan kecil.

**BRAAAKK! **Kuroko membuka pintu Aomine dengan kasarnya. Ia membatu mendapati Kise tengah mencium Aomine.

"_Kuroko Onii-chan_, sudah kubi..." Kagami yang tadinya ingin menghentikan Kuroko kini juga ikut membatu.

Pakaian Kise setengah terbuka dan dia duduk tepat diatas AOMINE! | _Kyaaa! Yumi juga mau! xD *Timpuk Author!* Maaf_ |

Aomine berkedip-kedip untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia sadar. Ia terkejut mendapati Kise setengah telanjang duduk diatasnya, spontan ia mendorong Kise dari atasnya. Saat ia menoleh ke arah pintu, ia mendapati Kagami dan Kuroko sedang berdiri disana.

"Tet.. tetsu.. ini tak.." Belum sempat Aomine bicara, Kagami langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka semua dengan air mata mengalir dipipinya.

"Aomine-kun.. Kise-kun.. Aku pikir aku bisa percaya pada kalian. Ternyata aku salah." Kuroko menatap tajam mereka berdua lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kise! Apa yang Kau lakukan?!" Aomine sedikit membentak Kise.

"Kenapa?" Suara Kise bergetar. Wajahnya memerah, entah karna marah atau karna apa.

"Kenapa Kagami boleh sedangkan aku tidak? Kenapa semua orang lebih memperhatikan Kagami bukan Aku?! Kenapa harus selalu Kagami! Kenapa?" Kise berlari dengan air mata terurai dipipinya.

Aomine akhirnya sendirian, Ia kembali berbaring sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"_Geez! Apa-apaan ini! Aku sama sekali tak mengerti.._" pikirnya.

**trrr.. trrr. trrr..** Handphone Aomine bergetar. Ia tak mampu untuk bangun karna semua masalahnya kini bertambah. Ia mengangkat telepon dengan malasnya.

"_Mosi-mosi?... Eh, Momoi? Nani? ... Ala.. Besok? tapi... Ah. baiklah... Iya aku mengerti. cha.."_ Aomine membuang handphonenya begitu saja.

"Aku masih belum mengerti. Dan kenapa Momoi bilang besok! Ahh! Aku harus menemui Tetsu! Aku harus minta ia menjelaskannya." Aomine bangun dari kasurnya lalu ia mengambil jaket.

"Aku harus tau semuanya." Aomine berjalan sambil memungut handphonennya lalu pergi mencari Kuroko.

* * *

Kuroko sibuk mencari Kagami. Ia tak tau lagi harus mencari kemana. Ia sudah mencari kesemua tempat yang sering didatangi Kagami. Tempat terakhir yang dikunjunginya adalah Lapangan basket tempat Kagami biasa bermain.

"Haah.. haah.. haah.. Kemana lagi aku harus mencarinya? Haah.. haah.." Nafas Kuroko tersengal.

"Oi! Tetsu!" Aomine berlari dari kejauhan.

"Haah.. haah.. haah.. Kau cepat sekali menghilang, Tetsu.." Aomine menggenggam tangan Tetsu.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

Aku harus bicara denganmu! Dan kumohon kali ini beritau apa yang aku tak tau!" Aomine menatap tajam kedua mata Kuroko.

* * *

Kagami sedari tadi terbaring dikamarnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan menggunakan selimutnya. Ia meninggalkan kunci pintunya terpasang agar tak seorangpun bisa masuk kerumahnya. Ia menangis, sekali lagi ia menangis karna perbuatan Kise.

"_Jadi... semua itu benar?"_ Pikir Kagami.

Dikepalanya tergiang kata-kata Kise..

_"Semalam... kau mencium Aomine Onii-chan kan_?" ia teringat senyuman Kise

_"Harusnya kau tak melakukan itu, Bakagami..._" Senyuman yang tampak sangat puas melihatnya seperti itu

_"Karena... Aomine Onii-chan itu milikku. Dia hanya mencintaiku, karna dia milikku! Mungkin kau pikir ia menyukaimu, tapi sebenarnya ia hanya Kasihan padamu. Karna temanmu hanya Aku dan Kuroko Onii-chan. Kau bahkan tinggal sendirian. Jadi selama ini ia hanya mengasihanimu, Bakagami!_" Satu persatu kata yang dibisikkan Kise kembali tergiang.

Kagami semakin tertelungkup, ia tak sanggup lagi mengingat semua itu. Seakania ingin semua ingatannya hilang saat ini juga!

* * *

Kise berlarian menaiki tangga rumahnya. Air matanya masih saja mengalir dari kedua matanya. Iamenutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Kise Kau baik-baik saja?!" Ibu Kise mengetuk pintu kamar Kise.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bu! Tinggalkan Aku!" Kise berteriak, ia berusaha menyeka air matanya, namun air matanya terus saja keluar.

Akhirnya Kise memeluk boneka Beruangnya dan menangis diatasnya. Ia teringat wajah Aomine tadi. Ia teringat semua hal yang membuatnya muak. Tatapan mata yang paling dibencinya.

"_Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?!"_ Rintih Kise.

Ia menangis, menangis tanpa henti dikamarnya. Dikamarnya yang dibiarkan gelap.

* * *

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko menatap tajam Aomine.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan saat ini.." Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa kau yakin?" Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, seakan amarahnya sudah mulai mereda.

"Yeah, Itu satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan untuk mereka berdua.." Aomine menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang.

"_Walau aku tak ingin melakukannya. Aku terlanjur menyanyangi mereka berdua, Tetsu.." batin Aomine._

Air mata Aomine menetes ditengah dinginnya malam yang mulai menusuk. Kuroko hanya terdiam, ia merasa sangat bersalah karna ia tak bisa menjaga apa yang sudah ada. Disisi lain Kagami dan Kise tengah menangis di kegelapan malam yang sunyi dan dingin di kamar mereka masing-masing.

* * *

_**To be Continue..**_

* * *

Maaf, Ceritanya sedikit Kacau.. (_ _*)

Yumi harap kalian Suka.. :3

Jangan lupa _Review _ya,,

Dan Soal Quis yang Yumi adain itu uda pasti kog Hadiahnya! xDD

Thanks for Reading! xDD


End file.
